Save my Soul
by Anna Kyouyama A
Summary: Juri es nueva en la escuela de Takato, un romance crece entre ellos conforme va pasando el tiempo, esperando no ser estropeado por una chica. Mi primer tributo JurixTakatoxAlice. Segundo Capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

Me encuentro con un nuevo Fic, es el primero que publico de Digimon Tamers, es un tributo y un pasatiempo para Juri y Takato asi que espero que lo lean y si desean pueden opinar como dije este fic es solo un tributo a esta kawaii pareja nn

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon Tamers no son de mi propiedad, son de su creador Akiyoshi Hongo y el fic es de mi propia inspiracion xDD

_**Save my Soul**_

_Anna Kyouyama A/Gladis_

Chapter Uno: **Empezar desde Cero**

Es hora, despierta o llegaras tarde -llamo una voz tocando asi mismo la puerta-

Ya voy -contesto una chica desde adentro-

Una chica de cabellos castaños se levanto, ¿emocionada?, no era para tanto, su primer dia de clases, como su madre lo habia dicho, pero esta vez se sentia extraña ya que comenzaria en una nueva escuela. Ya saben que es lo que trae, nuevos amigos, nuevos profesores, nuevas reglas y nuevas...cosas.

se arreglo lo mas rapido que pudo, se puso un vestido verde, su cabello suelto con una cola al lado. (ustedes saben como lleva el pelo xDD) cogio su mochila no sin antes revisar si cargaba si D-3. al estar segura que todo estaba en orden volteo a ver a un pequeño amigo que parecia un peluche

Calumon -hablo ella-

calu, que pasa Juri calu -la vio con una gran emocion con sus orejitas extendidas-

debo dejarte solo, asi que portate bien si?

calu no quiere quedarse solo calu -dijo con sus orejitas metidas y su cabeza gacha-

no te preocupes, no sera mucho, debo irme

calu no quiere que te vayas -dijo sosteniendola del brazo-

la chica suspiro no sabia que hacer, tubo que improvisar algo

De acuerdo, yo te llevo pero te portas bien... _"en que problema me e metido" _-dijo pensativa-

calu esta feliz calu

diciendo esto lo metio en su bolson y cerro la puerta de la habitacion.

¡no puedo llegar tarde! -se repetia una y otra vez un chico de cabellos castaños- todo fue por culpa de guilmon si no hubiera destruido mi despertador -dijo con una cara de preocupacion-

asi poco despues vio la escuela que estaba cerca, corrio lo mas rapido que sus piernas lograron, llegando asi un minuto antes que sonara el timbre.

El profesor ya estaba en el salón donde nuestro joven amigo creyo que no lo veria pasar (u.u)

Buenos dias alumnos -en ese momento vio que Takato entrar al salón- Señor Matsuki llega tarde

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

ee... -ya nervioso- lo siento profesor, le prometo que no volvera a pasar -dijo con una reverencia y con un rubor en sus mejillas (N.A: por la vergüenza, me a pasado T.T)-

bueno por ser primer dia de clases, no tomare en cuenta esta falta, pase a su lugar por favor-

gracias

diciendo esto se apresuro a ir a su lugar

De la que te salvaste Takato -dijo su amigo llamado Hirokazu- unos minutos despues y te dejan afuera -rio bajo-

si es cierto -apoyo su otro amigo Kenta-

El dia de hoy tenemos una nueva compañera de clase

la puerta se abrio, entrando asi la nueva chica-

ella es Juri Katou, espero que la traten con respeto y amabilidad -termiando de decir esto empezo a ver a todos lados para poderle asignar un lugar vacio. -sientate a la par del señor Matsuki, el que esta a la par de la ventana

La chica le sonrio al profesor dandole las gracias y se dirigio a su nuevo lugar.

_"Nunca habia visto a una chica tan hermosa, tiene unos ojos lindos y una sonrisa perfecta"- _pensaba poniendo unos ojos de enamorado, pero en eso la vio venir, se estaba acercando a él _"¿sus pensamientos habian salido a luz?" _-su corazon empezo a latir rapidamente-

¿Eres Matsuki? -pregunto delicadamente-

ss..si soy yo -dijo nervioso- _"¿porque estaba tan nervioso? sabia que la chica era bonita pero no era para ponerlo en ese estado..."_

Yo soy Juri Katou -sentandose a su lado- Matsuki ¿cual es tu nombre? -termino con otra sonrisa-

disculpa, mi nombre es Takato Matsuki -respondio con otra sonrisa-

Yo soy Hirokasu Shioda -dijo desde atras con mucha emocion-

y yo soy Kenta Kogima -dijo con un brillo en sus lentes-

mucho gusto -respondio ella- _"Despues de todo, no seria nada malo empezar desde cero" _-penso-

Asi pusieron atención a la clase que correspondia, mientras una chica desde el otro lado de la clase veia a la nueva alumna con una mirada de muerte

¿Que sucede Alice? -pregunto una chica en susurro- ¿acaso es por la chica nueva?

no sucede nada, ¿ademas de donde sacas esa conclusion Yuko?

no le has quitado el ojo a la chica entonces pense que...

Yuko no pienses nada que no es, ¿has entendido?

si lo siento Alice

Yuko tiene razon Alice -susurro otra desde atras- tus celos se sienten hasta aca

¡no estoy celosa Mitsuko! pero una cosa si les digo, le advertire cuales son sus limites


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dos: **No Quisiera Molestar**

Toco el timbre que significaba que era hora del receso, cuando no estas pendiente del tiempo este te puede dar muchas sorpresas.

Juri saco su comida, colocándola encima de su escritorio un poco apurada

Takato -dijo una voz femenina-

¿que sucede?, Alice -pregunto inocentemente-

quisiera saber, si... ¿Quieres comer conmigo?

Kenta y Hirokazu los veían como si fuera un nuevo episodio de algún programa de televisión.

Nos vemos luego –dijo Juri saliendo del salón-

Como eran 45 minutos de receso, debía ir a ver a Calumon, lo había dejado en la parte trasera del colegio donde no muchas personas iban.

Calumon –comenzó a llamarlo- Calumon!

Calumon cayó del cielo, bueno de la rama de un árbol a los brazos de la chica

¿Dónde estabas?

Calu encontró un nuevo amigo calu –dijo felizmente-

¿Un nuevo amigo? –pregunto curiosa-

Si, calumon caminaba por aquí y se encontró a guilmon calu –dijo mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan que Juri le daba-

Come –le dijo tiernamente-

Calu no puede dejar a su nuevo amigo calu –mostrando su mejor mirada triste

Ve a traerlo y te esperare aquí, ¿te parece? –pregunto-

Calu traerá a guilmon calu

Este camino entrando por unos arbustos.

Así que aquí te escondías –le dijo una chica de cabellos rubios con dos colitas-

Hola, ¿me buscabas? –pregunto viéndola

No te pases de lista niña, vi como veías a Takato

¿Qué tiene que ver Takato aquí? –empezando a incomodarse y un tanto preocupada por si salía calumon-

No me vengas con inocencia fingida que no te queda, así que te advierto algo, aléjate de el, porque es mi novio, ¿entiendes?

No se porque me dices esto, pero no quiero nada con el, así que puedes quedártelo –dijo bruscamente, no le gustaban los problemas pero no se iba a dejar de esa niña-

Alice, será mejor que la dejes en paz –dijo una vos de repente-

Las dos chicas voltearon a ver

¿Hiro? Pero...

Ya te dije Alice, déjala te a dejado en claro que no quiere nada con ese niño

Esta bien –dándole una última mirada a Juri se marcho-

¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el muchacho, se veía más grande quizá dos años mayor a ella-

Si, gracias...

¿No quieres saber el nombre de tu héroe? –bromeo-

Te llamas Hiro

Así es, Hiro Tsuma

Mucho gusto –dijo siguiendo con su preocupación-

El gusto es mío, eres muy hermosa por cierto –atrevió a decir- debo adivinar que estas en 2do de preparatoria no es así?

Si es así –dijo con una notable sonrisa, todo esto le causaba gracias-

En cual salón?

Estoy en el 2C –contesto-

Hiro! –grito de repente un chico

¿Que ocurre? –dijo un poco molesto

Debemos entrar al salón

Ya voy

Diciendo esto el otro chico se adelanto

Bueno debo irme, fue un gusto haberte conocido, nos vemos después

Adiós –lo despedí con una sonrisa-

Por fin ya no había nadie alrededor pero calumon no regresaba….minutos después regreso

Calu calu –iba cantando- calu encontró a guilmon

En ese momento salió otro digimon color rojo y forma de dinosaurio. La chica se quedo inmóvil, no sabia que hacer, nunca había pasado una situación tan confusa

Calumon apártate de ese digimon –dijo un poco asustada-

Calu ¿que pasa Juri? –dijo un poco triste-

Hola –dijo un feliz guilmon- soy guilmon

Juri trato de tranquilizarse, se veía inofensivo ese digimon, minutos después se veían los tres comiendo del almuerzo de la chica.

Esto esta muy bueno Juri –decía guilmon devorando la comida-

Mjm –respondió calumon-

Y dime, -dejando su porción a un lado- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

¡Guilmon! –Se escucho una voz llamando su nombre-

El nombrado salió corriendo al reconocer la voz de su tammer

Takato!! Que bien que ya viniste, conocí a unos amigos nuevos –dijo emocionado

¿Amigos? ¿Nuevos? –pregunto un poco desconcertado

Si!! Acompáñame!!

Guilmon tiro del brazo de Takato llevándolo así donde estaba Juri y calumon

Los dos cruzaron miradas, poniéndose un poco nerviosos (..) por la situación

ee…Juri, ¿tu tienes un digimon? –dijo lanzando la pregunta sin pensarla bien

así es…. Tu también cierto? –había sido la pregunta mas tonta pero no sabia que decir

si, es guilmon, ¿como se llama el tuyo? –empezando a relajarse

no es mi digimon, solo cuido de el, se llama Calumon –ya que estaba en sus brazos-

calu estaba jugando con guilmon –lo vio entusiasmado

es muy bonito –dijo Takato

cierto, a guilmon le gusta mucho jugar con calumon, es muy divertido

se ve que se llevan bien –termino de decir esto Takato

Si así parece –y en eso recordó algo- bueno debo irme, calumon quédate aquí hasta que te venga a traer y nada de travesuras de acuerdo?

Esta bien calumon se portara bien

Tu has lo mismo guilmon, cuida de calumon si?

Cuidalo por favor guilmon –acariciando su cabeza

Si Takato lo dice, cuidare de el, no te preocupes Juri

Nos vemos después –dijo despidiéndose de los digimons

Adiós! –se despidió también

Los dos caminaban aunque Juri trataba de adelantarse un poco, no por la amenaza de Alice sino que la verdad no quería tener problemas y la verdad quien querría en una nueva escuela?..nadie

¡Juri! Espérame –dijo Takato por fin-

Es mejor que cada quien se vaya por su lado -dijo un poco seria-_ no quisiera molestar_

Es la contestación mas dura y fría que había respondido pero ¿pelear por un niño?, estaba guapo y atrayente pero no, no iba a permitir caer en el juego de "la mejor se lleva el premio". Y el sin saberlo quizá lo sabia, o quizá lo ignoraba pero ella no estaría en ese juego… o eso pensaba.

Continuara…


End file.
